The Viral Vector facility currently produces retroviral, lentiviral and Sindbis viral vectors and is developing capability for adenoviral and adeno-associated viral vectors. We utilize multiple vector systems including, pLKO.1, pWPXL, pLenti Gateway compatible vectors, pCAG-GFP, pFUGW, pSINrep5, and pLVT inducible vectors. In addition to viral production, there is viral vector purification, concentration and titering, infection protocols for investigator cell lines and primary cells and generation of stable cell lines. In its initial year of operation the lab has generated over 400 virus stocks. Viral vectors have been generated for expressing ion channels, transcription factors, hormone receptors, secreted protein expression and purification and gene knockdown by shRNA. Viral vectors have been used to introduce genes into primary mouse and rat neurons, liver cells and rat neuronal slice cultures. Other difficult to transfect cell lines, such as hematopoietic cell lines, have also been succesfully transduced using viral vectors.